Titans Together: My Version
by Hotspur101
Summary: This is my version of Titans Together. When all but 8 of the honaryoriginal Teen Titans are left alive from an attack from the Brotherhood of Evil, they split into 2 groups. Look inside for pairings. My summaries suck, don't they?...
1. Finding Each Other

Hey everyone! Niol here! KK, probably should start the story already...hehehe...OK, this story is my version of "Titans Together", the latest Teen Titans episode, where they finally defeat their greatest enemy, the Brotherhood of Evil. Check out my story, "Death and Starting Over," to see what the members of the Brotherhood of Evil were. Ok, here is a quick description.

**Description: **Raven, Argent, Pantha, Kidflash and Jericho are the only Titans left on Earth. Starfire, Speedy, Mas, Hotspot and Harold are alive as well, but they are on the other side of the world, so...yea. Anyway, Both groups plot against the Brotherhood of Evil, who has captured the rest of the honorary/original Teen Titans and engulfed each prisoner into layers of thin ice, making them freeze and die agonizingly slowly. Unless the remaining Teen Titans recover their friends and release them from their shells until it's too late, will they ever be able to stop the destruction of their home-and themselves? Pairings KidflashxRavenxRobin, StarfirexSpeedy, ArgentxHotspot, and maybe more...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (sadly)**

Niol

* * *

'Ugggghh,' Raven thought as she slowly came to consciousness. She sat up, rubbing her head, eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight. 'Where am I?' she thought. She was on an island, a tropical, dazzingly GREEN one-'How the heck am I supposed to find Beast Boy here?' she thought in dismay-, and she recognized the location she was in immediately. 'I'm on one of the islands that only have been found and told of by the Teen Titans,' she thought. 'There is a substitute Titans Tower here. Maybe I can rest for awhile...' she trudged up the sandy hill, throwing her hood off and enjoying the cool breeze combing through her silken lavender hair. She walked to the edge of a huge clump of trees. Thinking, she hesitantly went around it and walked straight forward, trying to remember how Robin had described the passage up to their sub tower. Suddenly, she saw a flash of red and yellow on her left. Her demon eyesight had helped her see it long before it actually came into view. Eyes flashing and hands glowing, she raised her hands, pulsing with her black aura, keeping her cool mask on.

"Who's there?" she said, surprised and relived to hear her voice. She took a tree out of its roots in the ground and hurled it at the flashes of red and yellow, but the streaks dodged expertly. "Whoa, chill there. I'm Kidflash; remember me?" Kidflash stopped a few inches in front of her. Raven, not minding the close contact, dropped her hands back to her sides unceremoniously. "Hey," she said in a monotone. "Hey yourself," Kidflash began to run around her, slowly but still a little fast, then stopped, barely panting nor sweating. "What's up?" he said, reaching out a hand. Raven took it. They began to walk along slowly, hands loosely intertwined. "I just realized where I am. On this island is a substitute Titans Tower. I'm trying to find where it is." Raven closed her eyes and hummed her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos," she said. "Azarath Metrion..." her eyes opened. "Found it," she said. "Just tell me where it is. I'll carry you there...under one circumstance," Kidflash grinned mischievously. "What?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow despite his adorable, cute-'Hey, what am thinking?' she said to herself in shock-face.

"There's food in the fridge of the Tower."

Raven grinned a lopsided grin, eyebrow still quirked. "Beast Boy will sooooo kill me, but ok..." Kidflash grinned, nodded, and picked her up. "Just don't go too fa-AST!" Raven was thrown out of breath at the last word as Kidflash began his trademark lightning-quick running. Rolling her eyes helplessly, Raven leaned her head against Kidflash's chest and sighed, closing her eyes and allowing the wind to whip through her hair. "Turn right at the huge, dead tree and keep on going until you reach a clump of trees that are sprouting out of nowhere," Raven yelled at Kidflash at the top of her lungs. Nodding, Kidflash began to go faster. Finally, they reached the huge, dead tree and Kidflash veered dangerously to the right. Squealing, Raven clung to her live transporter's chest, the breath knocked out of her lungs. Kidflash grinned at her reaction, almost missing the randomly-sprouting trees. 'She looks cute when she's scared,' he thought. Raven, being the empathic girl, sensed him thinking this and jerked a little bit as he put her down. Kidflash, knowing that she heard his thoughts colored slightly. Raven, pretending not to notice, grabbed his hand absently and pulled down a huge amount of tree branches, revealing a huge 'T'. Pressing a memo pad at the right of the huge T, the door slid open, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

A growl escaped Kidflash's stomach. Raven quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "I guess you were telling the truth about being hungry," she teased. Kidflash colored again. "Hey! People get hungry, you know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Raven grabbed his arm and led him inside, where there was a warm-looking living room. Gesturing to the refrigerator, she said, "Help yourself." Kidflash's munching could be heard in the living room as Raven sat lotus-style in mid-air, closing her eyes and quietly chanting her mantra. She needed her powers to be in full control and she also needed rest before she could say what to do next.

Suddenly, the front door slid open. Raven sprang out of her position and her hands began to pulse a lush, silken, silver-outlined black.

In the front door stepped Argent, Pantha and Jericho. "Well, good to see you guys here and ok," Raven said as warmly as she could, reaching out a hand. Blonde Jericho took it and gave it a soft squeeze. Pantha gave her a handshake that much resembled Starfire's, and Argent shook her hand as well. "Nice outfit you got," Argent marveled. "Yours isn't too bad yourself," Raven said, eyeing her red and black hair, black strapless top and a red miniskirt layered into two layers. Each layer was bordered by a thick line of black silk. Her red-toed, silver and black boots reached her just underneath her knees, and her red-and-silver belt hung loosely around her waist. On one side of the belt hung a communicator, now broken. A red 'A' was printed clearly on her chest, contrasting nicely to her pale, silvery skin. Seeing Raven eye her communicator, Argent explained. "I don't know what happened to the communicator. As I brought down my assaulters, it just started steaming and eventually burned up. I kept it so that one of you Titans could take a look at it, for I do not think I am very good at fixing communicators," she said in a nicely accented voice. Raven nodded. "Same thing here," she said, showing her communicator. Argent raised a dark, elegant eyebrow, thinking. "I wonder..." she pondered. Raven turned her attention to Pantha. Pantha was evidently a champion wrestler. Her dark skin was flawless, bulging with impressive muscles here and there. Her outfit was much like Bumblebee's, except she wore a pair of, well, underwear that was yellow-and-black-striped. Her black leather belt cling tightly to her waist, a broken communicator in a pocket. Her hair was long, wavy, puffy and orange, and her hair was kept out of her face with a black and yellow headband. Her eyes were masked with a mask much like Robin's. "Nice to meet you," Raven said. Pantha nodded. "Pantha is very pleased to be living right now to shake hands with a Teen Titan," she said in a fluidly, slightly-accented voice. Nodding, Raven moved to the last present Titan-Jericho. Jericho wore a yellow pair of pants and shirt with a pair of purple shorts and T-shirt over his yellow clothing. His black leather belt clung tightly to his skinny waist, a ready-to-fall communicator on a little clip on the belt. He wore a pair of black boots. He was even shorter than Raven herself. He had large, bright-green eyes and creamy, blond hair. Raven nodded to him, extending a hand, Jericho looked at the pale hand before him, then smiled and shook the offered hand. "Can you...talk?" Raven said, curious at his silent warmness. Eyes dimming slightly, the boys shook his head no. Raven patted his shoulder sympathetically and gestured to the kitchen. "Kidflash is in the kitchen, helping himself to whatever he has in there." Kidflash's head popped out. "Mmph," he managed with a mouthful of food. All three newcomers' eyes widened at the word 'kitchen'. "Food?" they said-Jericho mouthed-and they all dove into the kitchen. "Hey!" came Kidflash's protesting voice. Grinning evilly, Raven went back to her meditating.

When all had finished, Raven seated them onto the large, green, U-shaped couch and paced back and forth. "As of right now, I assume that we are the only remaining Titans on Earth. We need a plan. The only way we can save our friends is to stop the Brotherhood of Evil before they do anything stupi-foolish." Raven stopped to take a breath. Turning to the Titans on the couch, she pointed at each one. "What can you all do? What are your powers?" she inquired. Argent spoke. "I can control bursts of silver plasma energy," she said. "I am strong," Pantha said, flexing her muscles on her arms. "Speed is sooooo my thing," Kidflash said, zooming around the couch to prove his point. Everyone turned to Jericho. Sitting up and grinning, he put up two fingers, then slid them together. Sighing and raising an eyebrow, Raven shook her head. "This will be harder than I thought," she mumbled.

"Ready Kidflash?" Raven whispered, She and the rest of the Titans hiding behind a huge building. Nodding, Kidflash stood in the middle of the deserted road. "Yoo-hoo, villains! I'm still alive! Want me? Come and get me!" Kidflash chanted, dancing around in circles. Raven shook her head, rolling her eyes. The rest of the Titans chuckled, amused. Suddenly, the ground shook. Kidflash stopped his foolish dancing and stood in ready position. Out of nowhere Cinderblock stepped out, growling and roaring. Kidflash ran in between and underneath the huge monster's legs. Cinderblock, being the dumbo he is, bent down and looked at Kidflash between his legs. While he was distracted, Pantha and Raven rushed at him. Raven shot her power at him while Pantha punched him upwards. "Get ready Jericho!" Raven called. Nodding, Jericho ran forward, eyes turning black and green. Cinderblock came flying down and landed with a thud. Jericho climbed onto his massive chest. Focusing his eyes on Cinderblock's red eyes, Jericho faded into Cinderblock's body. Cinderblock's eyes slowly turned green as his body was taken over by Jericho. "Jericho, are you in there?" Raven said, stepping forward. Cinderblock-er, Jericho in Cinderblock's body-sat up. "Yes. Yes, I am here," Came a low voice. Raven nodded. Argent smirked. "Sweet," she said. "I didn't have to move a muscle." Ignoring Argent, Raven motioned for the others. "Let's go," she said. Jericho picked them up and hung them over his arms and Raven over his shoulder. The Titans pretended to be unconscious as "Cinderblock" marched off to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters. Pantha raised her head slightly. "This plan of yours," she said to Raven. "I hope it works." Raven nodded. They returned to their unconscious masks.

Meanwhile, with Starfire, Speedy, Mas, Hotspot and Herald:

Starfire paced about the floor of the substitute tower in the Safari that was built underground. Herald, Speedy, Mas and Hotspot watched her pace about, furious and worried at the same time. "Remaining friends," Starfire finally spoke, facing them, her fiery hair swishing. "Our other friends are presumably dead. It is now our job to protect what we have left. We must come up with a plan to stop the Brotherhood of Evil before it is too late. They have already gotten everyone we know. We must stand up to them and we will save our planet before the end comes." Starfire paused for breath. "We need a plan," she concluded. She looked at the Titans before her, staring dumbly. "What can you all do? I wish to view your powers," she said, gesturing.

Speedy spoke. "I have arrows that are super-reinforced and I have special types of arrows, like heat-sensors, ice-freezers, explosion-triggerers, fire-" "I believe that is enough," Starfire cut in.

Herald spoke in a calm, silken voice. "I have a horn that can send anything to a different dimension and back," he said.

Mas stood up. "I can run at a most amazing speed," he said in English. At that, Mas' small, black eyes welled with tears. "Menos," he whispered. Starfire turned to all the rest of the Titans. "Menos is Mas' twin," she explained as she allowed Mas to sob into her shoulder. "Menos is one of the Titans that failed in battle." The others murmured with sympathy.

In an attempt to changing the mood, Hotspot stood. "I'm Hotspot. I have control over fire. I can do probably anything with fire. My weakness is water, which means I need to beware of Aqualad," he said, shuddering at the last words. Speedy snickered. "Oooo, I can imagine you with the other fire girl, Argent, you two will make the best couple!" he said, falling over in laughter. Starfire joined. Mas looked around, confused, and saw Hotspot with cheeks colored. Mas patted his shoulder "Do not pay attention to Senior Speedy," he said. "Senior Speedy is just trying to impress the Senorita Starfire." Hotpot smiled at the short, slightly fat Spanish teen. "Thanks," he said. Mas smiled a toothy smile. "No problemo Senior Speedy!" he said, slightly throwing his chest out, making him look even fatter. Herald chuckled, amused. Smirking, Hotspot looked over at the two other Titans that were still laughing hysterically. "Aww, look at you two, rolling around on the ground like two lovebirds," Hotspot shot back another tease. The two Titans sat up, blushing and brushed imaginary dirt from them. "Hehehe..." Starfire cleared her throat as everyone got back to business. "All right, here is the plan. We will use Herald's horn and he will transport us to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters. There, we will break in and as you know, the villains there will rush at us. Herald, you use your horn and make a portal into a different dimension. Mas and I will throw as many people in there that will fit. When the portal closes, Hotspot, you must surround us with your fire and burn down everyone that is in reach. We will repeat this again and again until there is no one but the Bain and his companions. We will do to them whatever they have done to our friends, and we will bring our friends back if possible." Starfire looked proud as she finished her speech.

The other Titans just hung their mouthes open, allowing the bottoms of their jaws scrape the grounds.

Starfire, exasperated, re-said her speech. Speedy was the only one looking confused still. "Dude, that is still too hard for my brain to process!" he whined, shooting a flirtatious smirk at Starfire. Starfire blushed. Hotspot broke their mood. "Oh, that's new. The Brainless Matchmaker has a brain!" he said jokingly. Mas smiled; Herald snickered. Starfire immediately blew up. "Hey that was not very you of kind!" she fumed. Seedy and Hotspot sweat-dropped. "Uh... don't you mean...kind of you?" Speedy said. Starfire nodded, trying to hide her blush. "Hehehe...yes." "All right, friends. You all know your positions, so now we take them!" Starfire attempted a change of subject. Hotspot and Herald agreed. Speedy nodded, and Mas ran in circles, clearly excited. "Menos, here I come! If you are there," he blabbered to himself. "Heh...so much for excitement," Herald murmured, amused.

* * *

Both groups of remaining Titans were on their way to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters. Can you imagine what they will do when they get there and find each other? Find out! In the next chapter, of course... 


	2. Battle and End

Second chapter up! So far, no new pairings... oh wait, I might add RavenxRedX...

* * *

With Raven's group... 

Raven and her friends, draped over "Cinderblock"'s shoulder and arms, entered the building. When they were out of earshot and view of the guards, Cinderblock put the other 4 Titans down. Raven thanked him. They kept on walking, Raven trying to find any traces of anyone. Raven walked around, reaching out as if grabbing for something, then stopped at a large tunnel. "Here," she said. As they walked on, Raven suddenly stopped. Her demonic ears picked up sounds of 3-no, 4-pairs of feet running at them. "Someone's coming," she said. Everyone got back to their positions. "Cinderblock" waited at the end of a tunnel. Sure enough, four other villains came running in-Doctor Light, Kyd Wykkyd, Jinx, and Mammoth. Jinx's pink eyes seemed to cloud over at the sight of the limp Kidflash, but she quickly got over it. "Nice catch, Cinderblock." she complimented "Cinderblock" to cover up her sorrow. Kidflash's face slightly grinned maliciously. Thankfully, no one noticed. "Cinderblock" nodded, grumbling. "Thanks," he said. Everyone stopped running. "Hey, since when did you talk?" Mammoth said, scratching his head. Raven gave them the signal, and everyone literally popped out of their positions, Jericho still in Cinderblock's head. The villains smiled with realization. "Ah," Jinx said. "We have visitors." Kidflash began to run around her immediately, expertly dodging her hex shots. Jinx lost comtrol over her powers. "AAAAAAAAH! Kidflash, You can't do this to me!" she cried, beginning to be lifted off the ground from the force of running. "Oh yea? Who says?" Kidflash's voice surrounded her. "Kidflash, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok! Now let me down!" Jinx was on the verge of tears. Kidflash made no attempt in slowing down. Finally, he stopped abruptly. Jinx was thrown into Pantha, who caught her and chunked her across the hallway. Jinx crashed hard into the cement wall, then fell. She opened her eyes. The last thing she saw was Kidflash standing above her, smirking, before she blacked out completely.

Raven took care of Kyd Wykkyd. "Nice to see you again," she mocked. "You know how strange it is, how alike we are, yet how opposite of each other we are at the same time?"She turned into a raven and grabbing him in a large claw. She screeched, bringing him closer to her raven face, regarding him with a cold, blood-red eye. The look was enough to shake even Kyd Wykkyd. His own bloody-red eyes turned up with fright and surprise. Raven threw him into Jinx before turning back into herself. She was quite drained after that, and fell through the air to the ground. Kidflash, seeing this, rushed to her and caught her just in time. Raven found herself in Kidflash's arms as he knelt apart from the battlefield. Propping herself up with an elbow, she rubbed her head."You ok?" Kidflash asked, not wanting to let her go. He hugged her closer to his chest. Raven, noticing this, blushed but didn't make a move to stop him. "Fine," she said. Kidflash put her down gently. Raven staggered, grabbing his arm for support, before floating off to help the others. Kidflash watched as the dark muystic floated off. 'She's so...beautiful...' Kidflash ran after her.

Doctor Light and Mammoth were easy to fight. Pantha threw Mammoth into a nearby wall, then into Kyd Wykkyd. Jericho jumped into Jinx's head, making her wake up, and threw hex shots at Doctor Light's light bulb on his chest. Doctor Light was immediately beaten, and Jericho allowed Jinx to have her body back. No sooner did she get her body back did Raven grab her with a claw and squeeze the pink out of her already-pale cheeks. "4 down, 5 million more to go," Raven monotoned sarcastically as she carelessly threw Jinx onto the ground. "Hehehe...yea," Kidflash said, smiling at her sarcasm. Jericho jumped back inside Cinderblock's body and they followed Raven's lead once again.

With Starfire and her crew...

Starfire held up a green glowing hand, providing her group with barely enough light, as she lead the others. They swept through trees with agility, and as soon as they could not get any closer to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters without being seen, Herald raised his trumpet to his lips and blew. A warp-hole appeared. It sucked them all inside and landed them right in front of theBrotherhood of Evil, just as Raven and her crew burst in. All the villains inside looked up, shocked. Both groups of heros gawked at each other, until Raven regained her senses and greeted Star. "Nice to see you alive," she looked genuinely relieved as she allowed Starfire to crush her into a bear hug. Raven turned to Mas, watching the advancing villains closing in slowly out of the corner of her eye. "Mas, get Menos back to reality and see if you two can find out how there time-stopping machine works. We will hold off the villains for you." Mas saluted. "Yes yes yes Senorita Raven!" and he was off. Raven shouted her battle cry, and the manority of heros dashed up against the villains. As everyone battled, no one, not even Raven, noticed Mas rush to his brother's side. Fearfully, he placed a hand on his brother's frozen one. "Menos!" Mas cried softly.

In a small, unnoticable flash of light, Menos came to life. "Ah, Mas, how good it is to feel my brother at my side again!" the two brothers threw up their chubby arms. "Hooray!" they cried. Their moment of reunion was short-lived when a mis-aimed shot fromStarfire was sent their way. "Oh, it is of my badness, Mas and Menos! Please, proceed!" she called, before turning her attention to Psimon. Mas remembered his orders. "Menos, we must not waste anymore time! We must find out how the body-freezing thing works! Then, we can unfreeze our fellow comrades and replace them with the villains!" Menos nodded. "Right!" and they were off.

The two chubby brothers began to press random buttons. Mas finally noticed a button off to the side. "Menos, press that!" Mas pointed. Menos pressed it and all the heros trapped were freed. Everyone stretched their muscles. "Ohhhhh," they moaned as their muscles slowly came back in shape. Hotspot came over by Argent. "May I escort the lady back down into the disgracefully violent battlefield?" he smiled and winked. Argent giggled and took his hand, and the two jumped down. Robin watched the two. He shook his head as the two blushed. 'Hehehe...love, such a weird concept...' He was interrupted by Raven. "Are you gonna join the battle or be the referee?" she teased, before taking his arm and flying down with him. Robin gave her arm a soft squeeze as they landed. "Thanks," he said, smiling. Raven nodded, then flew off, just in time to push Kidflash out of Madame Rogue's stretchy arms.

Finally, everyone had a villain in their hands. Pantha looked down at the struggling Madame Rogue in her hands. "I think Mas and Menos have already found out the way towork the time-freezing machine," she said. Mas and Menos came over. "Yes yes yes we have!" they cried. They ran back over to the buttons as the heros began to come forward with their prisoners.

Finally came the Brain's turn. "Everyone, watch, for this is the moment that we have all workedour poor butts offfor!" Raven said in her low but loud voice. everyone cheered and were silent as they watched Beast Boy throw the Brain onto the platform. Mas pressed the button, and with a huge loud of pale smoke, the Brain was frozen. Everyone was silent, then they cheered. Kidflash came over to Raven. "Well, job done, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What, hungry?" Raven teased. Kidflash blushed. "Maybe a little,"he said. "You know, I had a weird feeling when I threw Jinx onto the platform," Kidflash looked down. Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder."Ever occured to you that you might like Jinx?" Raven suggested. Kidflash's head jerked up. "No way!" he yelled. Raven smirked. "Right," she said.Kidflash looked down, blushing, and said, "I like someone else." Raven shook her head slowly. "I won't push you to tell me who it is," she said, "but naturally, I do want to know who it is..." Kidflash smiled. "I'll tell you later," he said. Raven nodded. "Thanks," Kidflash added. "Your welcome. Trust me, I know," Raven looked down for a moment, then looked back up. The two stood in a comfortable silence.

Beast Boy danced up to the platform where the Brain was frozen, giddy with happiness. Putting an arm around the frozen robot, Beast Boy smiled, his eyes upside-down U's. "Get it? He's brain-freezed!" he joked, laughing at his own joke. Everyone shook their heads and groaned. "Will Beast Boy ever realize that the only thing his jokes do is to make me want to murder him with a frying pan?" Raven monotoned, loud enough so that everyone could hear. Everyone was silent, then laughed. "Now THAT...was...FUNNY!" Kidflash managed between rasps of laughter. Raven smiled triumphantly at Beast Boy. Beast Boy just swaggered off, too happy about going home to care.

* * *

Back at home, in the Titans Tower, everyone was sprawled all over the place. Raven laid her head on Kidflash's chest and sighed deeply. "Man, it's so hard to believe that the whole Brotherhood of Evil crisis is over," she said, closing her eyes. Kidflash placed a big hand on her back. "Mmm..." he replied, savoring the feeling of Raven's head on his chest. 

Little did they know that a pair of masked eyes was watching them jealously...

* * *

The alarm rang a little while after they had all come over to the Titans Tower.Raven ran over to the screen and typed something.Raising her head to the screen, theysaw a picture of the crime-doer. "Oh, just another crime-doer, nothing too hard, since we have all of you here..." Raven turned and smiled, a genuine smile, at all the Titans before her. Everyone nodded and cheered (who knows why?) before they filed out of the tower.

When they came to the crime site, they saw that the crime-doer was a well-equipped, ruthless-looking robber. "Wow, look at Ol' Toughy," Bumblebee said sarcastically as she lazily hovered in the air beside Raven. Raven smiled. "Oh, but don't worry," she smirked as she saw all the Titans in their positions as the robber saw themandjust stood there, looking dumb-founded. "He won't try to resist when he sees what he's up against."

* * *

Yes, yes, that's the end. Wait, I mean-ahem-Yes yes yes that's the end! Hehehe... So, did it suck? Did it rock? Reviews! I'm starting another story similar to this (kinda), and I wanna know if I can make it any better...and Yea, I'm not going to do anything about Robin's crush on Raven in this story. You haven't found out yet? Wow! I should make things more obvious...hehehe cya! 


End file.
